Melancholy of a Jinchuriki
by dgj212
Summary: Kakashi noticed that his student, Naruto Uzumaki, was feeling down on something on their way to Suna after they rescued Gaara. After Kakashi confronts him later on about it he gets a little shocker and a night full of stories of a hidden love.
1. Time to Let it All Out

Sup guys this fic was base don something I keep thinking over and over again. Sure they killed his friends but he remained cool but after Diedara made those comments he got angrier then he should have and this is the end result. So please enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

The sun was out shining over the dessert as several squads escorted one person to the Sunagakure (the village hidden in the sands) and that person is Gaara, the newest Kasekage. Gaara had been abducted by two Members of the criminal Organization group known as Akatsuki and the biju (tailed beast) sealed him extracted and as a result killed Gaara in the end. Just recently, ninjas from the Konohagakure (Village hidden in the leaves) came to assit Suna in anyway possible. They tracked down the two members that abducted the Jinchuriki (Power of human Sacrifice) and killed both members and thanks to the noble sacrfice of the village elder Shiyo, the Kazekage-Gaara was revived and woke up to a sight he never thought possible that is if he nerver would have met and/or gotten inspiration from the number one, bright and cheery, knuckle headed, clueless ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. Unfortunately, said Ninja was feeling down at the moment. After they started heading back to Suna Naruto was hanging his head low and seemed deep in thought. Something everyone took noticed of, but they just assumed that he was just feeling down because he wasn't able to save Gaara on time. Nobody wanted to confront him. All but one.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he continued to walk, with the help of Might guy.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he was snapped out of his daze.

"I asked what happened to make you feel so gloom" Kakashi restated as he continued to observe his student and was sure he wasn't the only one.

Naruto quickly regained his smile and said "Oh it was nothing, don't worry about it dattebayo. Gaara's safe and that's all that matter. By the way, how is he?" Naruto asked as he turned around to see if he can spot said red head.

"He's still asleep just like the other forty times you asked" answered Tamari as she and Matsuri were now carrying the unconscious form of Gaara; hey he was dead and then he was brought back to life. The best thing he can do is rest, or at least that's what they told him.

"Oh, I see" Naruto said as he directed his attention back to what was in front of him.

"You know, Naruto, If you need to talk to some one; I'm always available" Kakashi said as he just observed his student.

"YOSH, Naruto! It is not youthful to keep your emotions bottled up" then Guy accidentality dropped Kakashi and brought his fist up "You must set free! Like a Peacock! You must let the peacock out of the cage and let it fly!"

Around this point Lee, along with everyone, was watching his sensei in awe and sparkles in his eyes (everyone else; not so much) "Such youthful words, GAI-SENSEI!" This is the part where our weapons mistress, Tenten, decides to intervene before stuff got weirder.

"First of all" she began with a bored expresion on her face "peacocks don't even fly, second" she continued as she pointed at Kakashi who was making his attempt to get back on his feet...or he's trying to get away from Gai "you dropped Kakashi-sensei."

Gai quickly turned to attention to his downed "rival" and let out a dramatic gasp "No! Forgive me my youthful rival!" Gai picked up Kakashi in the same fashion you would pick up up a stray dog. "Don't worry my rival I will not drop you again" at this point Kakashi had the look of a sick stray puppy that did not want to be in the position it was in. "So long as the power of youth still has its influences over me I will not drop you again!" Gai said as brought his arms up and flexed them "YOUTH!" All of this meaning that he once again dropped Kakashi.

"H-h-help" he crocked out as he tried to move, again its not certain wether its to get up or get away from Gai.

"Ahhh starting now" Gai said as he picked up Kakashi once more. The scene, though ridiculous and weird, brought a smile to a bunch of faces as well as chuckles. For a while it seems that everything that just happened didn't seem to matter to anyone. Kakashi, though displeased with the position he was in, looked at his students, Naruto was smiling and somehow Kakashi knew this caused other to smile, it really made Sakura smile. But something was off. Kakashi could feel it in his gut, Naruto was troubled about something else. Kakashi decided to drop it for now; whatever it is, it seemed best not to bother with it at the moment. Naruto was good at keeping secrets and its hard to delineate a fake smile with his real one; but Kakashi had been around him long enough to tell the difference. The thing about Naruto is that he learned to literally turn his frown upside down...or at least to make it look that way.

* * *

Long story short (not part of the cannon): After the group made it back to Suna they were quickly greeted by the villagers and the Konoha group was about to be on their way back home. But it was argued that Kakashi wasn't exactly OK to travel "well" so the group stayed and as it turned out the villagers had set up a rushed, but decent, celebration in honor of their kazekage's (Sand Shadow's), mostly safe, return. But since Kakashi was stuck in his condition he had to be in the hospital, in a one bed room, all by himself...alone.

"Well this sucks" Kakashi said with his uncovered eye showing a clear picture of his boredom. "I get that some that some people want some peace and quiet after what happened, but I saw a couple of rooms with patients and empty beds" Kakashi told himself as there wasn't even a bug in the room. And the joy filled laughter and the live music being played in the background just torturing him and making his loneliness even more apparent. "I'm sure that at least _one_ of those patients might need someone to talk to, preferably the one with the girl in it" he said as he let a depressed sigh.

He heard someone knock on his door, "Come in" he said as he stopped his "loud" thoughts.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei" a blond Ninja with whisker like birth marks on cheeks said with a smile on his face and he also seemed to have his jacket unzip revealing the black t-shirt he was wearing, he was also carrying a paper bag that you usually find in kaki shops and gift shops.

"Oh, its you Naruto" Kakashi said slightly surprised. "I thought you would be enjoying the celebration, I mean it just started about a half an hour ago and the sun has almost set."

Naruto just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and let out a chuckle "Yeah well. I guess you can say I got bored."

"Really now" Kakashi said as he raised Naruto said as he shrugged.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I like celebrations and everything it's just that, after Lee had that little bit of Sake...Well...how do I put it...eh, things went a little...crazy, dattebayo." Naruto said as he wasn't exactly sure that was the right way to put. Then suddenly they both heard a loud crash outside the window followed by a loud "WHAT THE HELL!"

Then they heard a drunk person talking and judging by the sound and speech pattern they easily figured out that it was Lee "ah...you are so*Hiccup* youthful in your-ah-your-ah*Hiccup*fighting-fighting-the way you fight is so youthful oh Spirit of Youth!*Hiccup*" this made both Naruto and Kakashi sweat a little.

"A little crazy?" Kakashi asked as Naruto once again shrugged before they both brought their twitched they shoulders up when they heard another loud crash followed by a drunk "take that!". "Well I guess it's safe to say that we're luckily on the second floor."

"heh heh yeah" Naruto agreed.

"Hey Naruto can you do me a favor? Can you please close the windows?" Kakashi shook his head to the window hat was close to his bed. Naruto nodded and said "Sure thing Kakashi-sensei."

"Thanks. So whats everybody else doing?" Kakashi asked as Naruto pulled a chair from the closest desk and sat beside Kakashi's bed.

"Well as you probably guesses already, Gai-sensei is trying to stop Lee" Naruto explained as they heard some drowned out shouts like "Stop Lee!" or "Lee stop abusing your youthfulness in un-youthfully manners!" both Kakashi and Naruto winced again at this since it was followed by a loud bang. "And Sakura and Tenten are hanging out with Temari and Matsuri. I think Neji is looking for some thing in the shops but I can't tell what it is. And Gaara, despite the fact that he was nearly killed and that theres a celebration in his honor going on, had some meetings to attend to and has _a lot _of paper work that needs to be filled out. So I guess he was lucky to get some sleep in cause he got to pull off an all night-er."

"Huh, I see. Well that is the job of Kage you know. Think you can handle all that, Naruto?"

Naruto only grinned "I can handle anything you or anybody can throw at me, dattebayo!" Naruto said loudly and proudly a he brought up his fight in the heat of the moment. The next he was rubbing the back of head while looking at the floor with a cheap smile "but I guess I'm glad that I Know the **Shadow Clone Jutsu**."

Kakashi let out a chuckle at this. "Yeah. That has to be a good advantage. So whats in the bag?"

"Huh, oh this?" Naruto said as he raised the said bag. "Oh, well, I guessed that you probably finished pervy sage's book and since we might be here for a while. I thought you might get bored and want something to pass the time, so" he reached inside the bag "and got you this." Naruto pulled out a book and handed it to Kakashi.

"Love Shared in the Shadows?" Kakashi read out loud.

"Hmm" Naruto nodded with a smile. "Sorry I know it's not the "type" of books you read but give it a shot. Also got you these" Naruto said as he pulled out a hand full of magazines with covered with a black cover with a label saying "Adults only"

"Alright, I will" Kakashi said as grabbed the stack of magazines. "And these will be very appreciated" he said as he set them aside and pulled up the book Naruto just gave him. "So, how exactly did you find this book?"

"Oh, during the training trip; pervy sage said I had to read a book that was for young adults or older otherwise I wouldn't get any ramen. None of the Popular books, including his, looked interesting to me. So I had to look around a lot and you can imagine how long it took." Kakashi nodded and motioned it him to continue. "and this caught my eye. It didn't really seem popular and there was only one copy of it. It makes me sad,really. For such a good book to go unappreciated, dattebayo. Luckily I found a copy here, again hidden in the back of the shelf."

"I see" Kakashi said as he turned the book around to read the description and he read out loud ""When I was little wondered what it would belike...to be one of them, some one who's alway got the attention. Now I wonder what it would be like to be with...her. But for some reason, I don't want to find out..." A tale of lonely love. She was practically royalty while he was shadow that went unappreciated. Driven apart by their own conscious and pulled together by unbelievable circumstance. Could the red string really be tethered to them or does something else bind them together?" Kakashi hummed a little before he said "Well it sounds interesting but I think the summery is a little crappy."

"Yeah but the funny, embarrassing, and perverted scenes make up for it."

"I see" Kakashi said as he put the book down. He then realized that now was the probably the best time. "Hey Naruto, can you do me another favor?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Can you go and check if anyone's out side the room?" Kakashi asked in a more serious tone.

"Ah yeah, sure" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. He went to the door and poked his head out and said "Its clear no ones outside."

"OK, now close the door and lock."

"Uh...O...K" Naruto said as he did just that.

"Now Naruto sit down over here" Kakashi said as he gestured to the seat Naruto pulled out earlier. Naruto Shrugged and did it. "Now, Naruto I hope its not much to ask but-"

"Now hold on second Kakashi sensei!" Naruto Interrupt with an angry look. "Check if anyone is outside, lock the door, not to much to ask...Sensei for starters I'm your student, and second of all I'm a boy! Sensei I know you cant move body and you can barely move your hands but what your about to ask a little too much don't you think? Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate all that you have done for me but this is getting really creepy, dattebayo!"

Kakashi brought his hands to his face and let an annoyed sigh "Naruto whatever you were thinking it wasn't that or anything like that. I was going to ask if you could answer one question of mine truthfully. Nothing else." Naruto let out an "Ohhhhh" and said "Sure."

"Good. Now then. What were you really worried about earlier today?"

Naruto put on a confused face on "Really worried about? You mean about Sukura or Gaara or do you mean about...Sasuke? Kakashi-sensei relax, Sukara's and Gaara are alright and I'll definitely bring Sasuke back to the Village, Dattebayo! So relax, I wasn't worried at all."

"Good" Kakashi said with a happy tone. "Now that you just admitted that you weren't concerned by those three at all; what were you really concerned about then" Kakashi said with a smile barley visible on his mask as well as an eye smile.

"Damn it" Naruto whispered to himself. "That was really cheap sensei."

"Well, whatever floats your boat, right?" Kakashi said as he chuckled but it was evident that Naruto was really uncomfortable with spilling the beans, as if his face didn't show it enough. Kakashi stopped his chuckling and cleared his throat. "Look Naruto, no ones outside. The door is locked. The window is shut. No one will ever know" Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto said in a low voice "That sounded really. Really. Really, weird and creepy."

"So what were you really worried about?" Kakashi asked once again.

Naruto let out a deep depressed sigh "your not going to drop this are you?" Naruto ask as he leened back and turn his head to look out the window.

"No" Kakashi said sternly has he stared at Naruto. "I'm your sensei, Naruto...I care about you and as much as I hate to admit, Gai is right. I'm glad you know how to keep your emotions in check, Naruto. I actually thought that would be a problem with you. But now it seems that the problem is learning when and how to release it. Back there, when you smiled, it was warm smile and it brought everyone's mood up. But that smile is like my mask, to hide whats truly underneath."

Naruto didn't even flinch, he didn't sweat, he didn't so mach as loose his mental cool . "So..."Naruto began "that's what gave it away? My smile?" Naruto asked as he kept peering out the window.. Kakashi couldn't tell if he was looking out side but seemed very pensive in thoughts at the moment.

"Hm" Kakashi nodded "To tell you the truth, I'm a little envious of you... To turn a frown upside down...that takes a lot of heart to mask your sadness."

"How'd you know?"

"If you imagine the little corners of your mouth gone, it kinda looks like a frown."

Naruto remained silent for moment before he dropped his head down and let out another deep sigh. He returned his head to it's natural position before said one word "...Fu" it was almost whisper, but it wasn't exactly audible, yet Kakashi heard it, especially the way words trembled as they came out of his mouth.

"What?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"I was thinking about Fu" Naruto said, he looked to meet his sensei's confused eyes. Kakashi could see the glimmer of lights in his student's eyes, usually they mean lust and love and admiration...but this time, he wasn't sure what it meant. "She was a girl" Naruto said to answer Kakashi's sentence.

"Oh, I see... So who exactly was this "Fu"?"

Naruto once again dropped his head and remained silent for a moment before he gave his answer. "...She was Taki's Jinchuriki (power of human sacrifice)..."

"Takigakure (hidden waterfall village)? That blond Akatsuki guy did hint towards it didn't he-" Kakashi was about to continue but he was cut off. "Theres more" Naruto said.

"...She was also..."

_~DRIP~_

A drop of water had hit the floor, the sound had reached Kakashi's trained ears.

"...My girlfriend" Naruto finished. After that Kakashi's Lazy, uncovered eye slowly widened as his brain proceesed what he just heard. He could hear more droplets of water his the floor along with the sounds of sniffing and and low breathing forced out. That's when he realized that Naruto was crying. Naruto sniffed as he wiped his face. It took a while but Naruto stopped and regained his cool. Even for someone his age to be able to do that...it was just sad.

"Naruto...I'm-I'm sorry-"

"Don't be" Naruto said, cutting off his sensei as he once again looked at the window "It wasn't your fault. I should have brought 'er with me" Naruto said as he looked at the window again. This time his voice hd an angry tone to it, but it seemed like he was just angry with himself. Kakashi would have said that that would damage their relationship with Taki and could start a chain of unnecessary events that would start a cycle of hatred and sadness; but now wasn't the time. He looked at the wall close to the door, there was shiny china plate of some kind and thanks to his honed eyes he could see a slight reflection of what Naruto was looking at.

_"Sweet gum leaves? Out here in the dessert?"_ Kakashi thought as he turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I know this is past too much, but what exactly is the story?"

Naruto sighed again before saying "I'm more than happy to tell you how we met and what happened next, kakashi-sensei. I feel like I have to get something off my chest, dattebayo...But it's long story."

"Well, the night is young and I doubt anyone else would come. So I'd say I got a lot of time on my hand."

"Alright then...I'll tell you my-...our story..."

* * *

**Author notes**

Hope you enjoyed it. Naruto will be telling tales of their love. Each chapter a different situation in a different settings some continuations others just not for kids. This fic goes up to where Naruto leaves to go back to Konoha. As for a little lie, writers block, not where the story is going just the dialogue. Oh yeah the story will eventually get..you know...lemony...but I will post as much as I can to fit the policy and satisfy your cravings (both stories) and post unclean version in deviant art (same pen name) as well as a new website that I found that is way better than fanfiction. net in matters of finding the story you are looking for and allows Ma rated content free for viewing no age (Age verification not as strict as adultfanfiction. net) but for the love of eddsworld, read the rules, they are really important, and they are more strict on grammar policies. The site is YourFanfiction. com. Please review and if any of you guys and girls feel like writing a NaruxFu story, pm me and I can give you an idea. Later~!


	2. Natural?

Sup guys, So yeah, sorry that this hasn't been beta read but I just hate waiting for some to reply if they ever do, so if some one can give the (pen)names of betareaders who beta Naruto fanfics and doesn't take two days to respond, that would be great, thanks! please Enjoy and Review...seriously review.

**Naruto does not belong to me**

* * *

Despite a celebration going on outside of the hospital the room the two ninjas currently occupied was peaceful...well it was mostly silent thanks to the shut window and door, but the sounds are still somewhat audible but it was more drowned out than anything. "So" Kakashi began as as he observed Naruto behavior "how did it all begin...where did it all begin?"

Naruto waited a moment before he answered...Kakashi could see that he was really not in the mood to share anything despite what he said earlier. Maybe he figured that getting it all out would make him feel better or maybe that something good would happen? "Same place she's from" he said in a low horsed voice. But Kakashi still heard it.

"Land of waterfalls, huh."

"Yeah" Naruto whispered in once again low hoarse he started saying the next part very fast. "While pervy-sage was off doing his little "research" and left me alone to do nothing but read the book I bought, Love Shared in Darkness, and I got into it. And then I finished it, then I realized I was bored of sitting down so then I-"

"WHOA!" Kakashi said as he motioned Naruto to stop "Naruto slow down. OK, so it started In the land of waterfalls and it happened during your training trip, I got that. But you need give more details and more specific time frame and locations."

Naruto sighed, he knew it was going to be a hassle, just...just not this extent "about a month or so after me and pervy-sage left the village. We stopped at this village, I forgot the name but it had a good view of a dozen water falls. Like I said earlier; pervy-sage was doing his "research" in local bathhouse and it just so happens that it's a coed bath so..."

* * *

"So you rather waste your time on a bunch of girls that will never,ever, not in a million years, date you?" Naruto asked in a slightly angry voice as well as the usual closed glare.

"Look. Kid. Sometimes you have to risk it to get the bisque" Jiraiya said as he shrugged.

"Whadoya mean!" Naruto said with white eyes."

Jiraiya just crossed his arms and shook his head slowly with a smile on his face before he motion Naruto to come forward with his left hand. Naruto just let a a hum aswell as a raised eyebrow but went forward reluctantly. Jiraiya got down on one knee put a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear: "Listen kid. I'm looking for something hardly anyone can find, the thing most would say its the hardest thing to find while some will say it doesn't exist."

"Ooh! Is it a super powerful jutsu!" Naruto whispered back loudly.

"No."

"Is it some rare and valuable object that's worth more than four gold mines?"

"No-Well...it is rare and valuable, but not to that extent."

"Oh, is it a new kind of animal?"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes he was pretty sure that if he said no one more time he was gonna get really ticked. "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME TELL YOU!" he yelled in poor Naruto's ears.

"OW!" Naruto yelled as he stumbled back while he grabbed his ear. He glared and pointed at Jiraiya and said "you didn't have to yell it in my ear, you know!"

"Well, excuse me, but sometimes you make me think that's the only way to get to you. Now come over here and let me tell you" Naruto grumbled as he sat up and glared at toad sannin. He motioned him to come close again, Naruto sighed, there was only one way to find out what his pervy sensei was to go with it. And so he did. Again in the same position "alright" the oh so wise toad sage whispered "what I'm looking for that is so rare and valuable is..." Naruto eyes widen and he grew and a big smile "love on first sight."

Naruto's reaction really brought some amusement to Jiraiya. Naruto said "EHHH!"

"Yep, Love on first sight! It's so rare and so valuable to lucky souls who find it!" Jiraiya began saying loudly with so much passion that it even started gathering a crowd.

"Uh...right..." Naruto trailed off as he started looking at his peculiar sensei in a peculiar fashion.

Jiraiya, just sighed through his nose all the while he was slowly shaking his head slowly again while smiling at his apprentice's ignorance in these kind of matter. "Kid, love on first sight can be described and defined in many ways, some are true and pure because the love on sight is mutual, most are untrue because they are usually one-sided, no mutual attraction. Or maybe its attraction because of lust and hormones but it rarely ends well."

"Uh huh... So whats your definition?"

"My definition?" Jiraiya smiled "My definition: when two strangers meet each other for the first through eye contact, their eyes glimmer, their heart beat in sync in a beautiful rhythm and then they approach each other and join for what would be true love..." after that the crowd that formed around started clapping and started giving their praise like:

"Wow, a true romantic!"

"Mommy, mommy, is that true?"

"Oh wow, now that's something!"

"Oh, is he a writer!"

"Why couldn't my boyfriend say stuff like that!"

After a while they stopped and resumed to what ever it was they were doing. Jiraiya leaned in close to Naruto and whispered "nice timing kid, this earned me a lot points with the ladies!"

"Yeah, yeah, what ever. Ya know, your definition sounds really stupid."

Normally this wouldn't harm the old toad sage in any way, but he was busy. "Kid you'll understand when you find it yourself or when you're in love." Naruto didn't say anything, he just looked at his master with closed but puzzled expression; Jiraiya sighed. "Look, just go read that book you got, I got some work to attend to" Jiraiya said with a pervy grin with your usual drool leaking out as well as a hand in the air squeezing something he imagined.

"Whatever you say sensei" Naruto said as he had already turned around started walking in a random direction that would probably lead to the outskirts of town. "I think it all sounds a like bunch of bull shit." A couple of people started staring at him, some gave curious looks others raised eyebrows. "Just don't come crying to me when you get a mob chasing you" Naruto waved.

Jiraiya just watched him walk away before he grinned again and said, "Yeah that's right a mob...of fangirls and lusty mistresses just begging for me to show them some love~HEHE!"

A couple of minutes later, Naruto had found a small creek and followed down the trail to see where it would lead and it just so happened to lead to a small forest, most trees seemed to be around thirty to forty years old due to their hight, but then again Naruto didn't know what kind of trees they were meaning the could be hundreds of years old and he wouldn't even now it. He quickly found an a shady tree with enough sun light to read and for some reason it seemed really warm comfortable. He took the spot and sat down took out the book he got from his backpack and stared at it. "Now or never" said Naruto, lately he's been bored of doing the same thing over and over and over. Practice his taijutsu with his clone, practice the rasengan to see if he can make faster, and then there's the chakra control exercises which consist of running up and down a tree with a bunch of leaves on his forehead. All in which the pervy toad sage barely helped in. It was always his research, have to check up on some information, some busty and or lusty woman just passed by, ect. What would surprise people is the fact that Naruto was actually reading a book, what would surprise them even more is that he liked it and he finished it all in three hours.

"Well that's one way to end book" Naruto said out loud as he closed the book and put it away in his backpack. As he did so he wiped a way sol tear that escaped his eyes, he was glad no one was around to see him do that.

* * *

"Awwww" Kakashi said as he interrupted the story. He used his right arm to playfully ruffle Naruto's ,messy hair and said "Now you know why I like to bury myself into Jiraiya-sama's books, they're so full emotions and details. I swear, his books should be turn into a movie and played in one of those movie theaters that we saw in the Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow). They've really spread you know, ninja and civilians alike just love them. And I'm sure they would love the movie even more."

"Sensei..." Naruto began a little shaken up but he continued strongly. "WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled, despite the sudden out burst Kakashi didn't flinch in fact he just laid back, sat up a little and looked at Naruto. "Here I am telling you the story of what is probably the biggest secret in my life when now, all I feel is like digging a hole in a ground near a waterfall and just bury the story. And right now your perverted comments are really making me wrap my head around that."

"Right sorry" Kakashi chuckled before he cleared his throat and said professionally "please continue."

"Yeah, sure" Naruto said as he shifted from his hunched position and sat back and sighed. "After I put the book away I tripped on br-" Naruto shut his mouth and regretted that even continued from that point.

"You tripped on..." Kakashi said as he motioned him to continue.

"I tripped on bug!" Naruto said rather fast.

"You tripped...on a bug?" Kakashi asked with a monotone voice.

"Yep..." Naruto said rapidly again.

"..." Kakashi said nothing, he just looked Naruto. Naruto had his head turned away to try to avoid his sensei's gaze. But he knew the damage was done. It was just a matter of will power, but his sensei wasn't going to drop anything.

"...OK IT WAS A BRA! I tripped on a bra, ya happy now!"

"Almost" he said as he smiled, Naruto could "what kinda bra was it and what kind of decoration did it have?"

"Oh well it-wait a minute, what the hell does that have to do with the story!"

"Oh well you see, it gives me a better picture of things and its always good to give details."

"...FUCK YOU!"

* * *

"Damn what the hell did I trip on!" Naruto grunted as the pain started to ease away. He got up not even bothering to dust himself off. He turned around to what tripped apparently he tripped on a piece of clothing that got caught on root of the tree then, got caught on his sandals, how the hell is that even possible! Naruto picked it up and upon further inspection he realized what it was "eh? Where the hell did this white bra come from, dattebayo!" Naruto asked himself as he desperately looked around to see if anyone was watching him. He quickly pocketed them to so that no one would catch him with it. Naruto didn't exactly know much but if he had to guess, those were either training bra or the girl had no boobs. It was white cropped tank top but it looked about the size for a girl around his age meaning, a thirteen year old girl, maybe older maybe younger, he didn't know, he really didn't know much about this kind of stuff. Naruto then noticed another piece of clothing that was stuck in a unique way. How? Well it seems like whatever it is, it wedge between the earth and the tree he was under.

"Another bra?" he thought out loud, he debated for minute or so if should pull it out or not? In end he decided to do it despite how bad it might look later on. He grabbed the piece of clothing and pulled, whatever it was it is, it's stuck in there real tight. He pulled again a bit more harder. It didn't come out but it he made some progress. Naruto grumbled, he could only tell that it was white and it had some sort of decoration on it. Naruto rubbed his hands together, grab the item with both of them, and then gave a mighty pull, putting all of his back into it while letting out an "arrg!" as he pulled. And then he fell on his back, hands touching the grassy ground and the mysterious piece of clothing in right hand (he didn't hear any tearing so it didn't rip). That's when he felt something weird. His left hand that was touching the ground felt it hotter than his right hand but then again it could because of the piece of clothing. So while Naruto was still down, he brought cloth up, used both hands to stretched it out, now it was only a matter of seconds before Naruto figured it out.

1...2...3...

WAA~~~~AHHH (that cute little sfx from Fairytail during sexy scenes or so.)

It was a pantie, a white brand with a bunny rabbit standing like a penguin with a nudging arm out, an open smile, slightly flushed cheeks and wink (think of the kid rabbit from the movie Bambi, i think his name was thumper) and it had a text that said "COME AND GET IT BIG BOY". And despite being wedged between a tree and the earth it was still white, not even dirt stain on sight! It was braw white.

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat as he felt his face get warmer and warmer as little beads of sweat trickled down his face, all the while he gave the thing a closed glare. He quickly pocketed the pantie and tried to calm down. "You have a girl's underwear in your pocket; a pantie and a bra nothing to freak out about right?" Naruto asked himself as he felt his face get hotter and hotter as more sweat started pouring out of him.

He just shook his head and decided to just figure out what was up with the ground. Naruto nodded to himself and started feeling the ground around the tree. So far it was just in one area under the tree. It was really weird, underneath the tree in that on area it was hotter than it was outside in the non shaded area. Naruto kept feeling and moving. Apparently there was a trail, he followed it with has hands as he kept feeling it, every once in a while looking for any objects he could hit. He followed it but he could hear a noise, it sounded like running water. Naruto kept walking and feeling the ground while he was feeling the heat from the sun and then suddenly his hands touched nothing as he almost fell over.

"WHOA!" Naruto yelled as he flapped his arms around to keeping his balanced while staring at what would have been his final destination...the bottom of cliff. Naruto fell backwards, as he sat up and let out a relieved sigh as he grabbed his chest, man was his heart beating! He looked left to see a river running off the cliff. Naruto took a breather before kneeled forward and crawled to the edge to see the bottom. He paled as he saw it "that would have been one long drop, dattebayo". He searched the are for anymore hot spots but the only one there was the one that lead off the cliff. Seeing no other leads, Naruto decided to go back to square one, aka, the tree. That is until he noticed a little mist, maybe vapor, emanating from the end of the river. That's when it struck him. He quickly crawled back to the cliff where the hot spot ran off and started feeling the edges, nothing right but there was a trail the led left. He followed all the way to the river. He placed his hand inside the river and let out a cry of pain before he yanked his hand out.

"HOT, HOT!" he cried as he plunged his hand into the river faraway from the edge. He sighed as he pulled his hand out. "No doubt about it" Naruto thought "It's hot underground river or an underground creek that runs into the river and ends up as a waterfall...is that natural?" Naruto shook his head "I should probably go back to the tree and get my stuff-" that's when it hit him "CRAP, MY STUFF!" Naruto yelled, while he followed the trail he left his belongings unattended. He sprinted back to the tree he was under and found his backpack, luckily everything was still there. Naruto laid back against the tree and place his stuff on his lap.

None of it made any sense, the underground hot river or creek, the panties, how it all seemed so...unnatural, so uncommon. Naruto let out another sigh, he hit brick wall, a dead-end. But something picked at him, something white. Naruto couldn't avoid it anymore! He pulled the pantie and stretched it in front of him. Just what the hell could he do with the thing. Should he keep it hidden or should he tell pervy-sage? Then he wondered "What girl wears you? was she hot or not? Does Sakura wear this same kind of underwear?" All of these thoughts and more ran through his some what prude and innocent mind. Then one memory flickered in his head. His master made him edit his books and one scene just popped into his head. There was this supporting character, she was busty, sweet and innocent but also had a habit of snooping around and poking her nose where she shouldn't. In one scene she is telling the protagonist that one time she caught her sister's fiancé, another supporting character that is very close to the protagonist of the story, sniffing her panties. Somehow it all led to sex in the master bedroom only to be caught by the sister, then she got in on it. Besides the fact that he had to edit the book by force, there was something that bothered him...why did he smell her panties? Was it good or something? Did it smell that good? Did she spill a guy favorite drink or perfume on it? Was it addicting or something? He really didn't know. What he did know was that he was curious and he had a pantie in his hands...

"Should I" he asked himself in his little confused mind "probably not. But when will I get another chance...no ones around to see me do it, but..." He brought the pantie closer and closer to his face as heart raced faster and faster, even though he still debated, he's curious and pervy side was winning over his reasonable and moral one as the pantie got closer and closer and closer...Then he shoved it back in his pocket.

"This is probably how pervy-sage got so pervy and Sakura really hates pervy-sage, right?" he asked himself out loud. "So the answer is no, right?" Reason and morality won with the help of a certain pink haired girl but somehow it only make things a bit more confusing and difficult. He threw his head back and peered at the sky through the tree branches. Looking for a sign or signal as to what he should do next.

* * *

"Awww so little Naruto was getting curious after all" Kakashi said as he smiled with both his mouth and eyes he playfully mocked his student.

"Sensei what the fuck? It's really embarrassing for me to say stuff like this out in the open as it is! So please don't make it worse, dattebayo!"

"Alright alright" Kakashi said as he waved a hand up and down before he rested it on his bed. "So what happened next?"

Naruto quickly calmed down and picked off from where he left off "well it was around that time when I spotted something bright red..."

* * *

"What's that?" Naruto mouthed out as he put his backpack on and started climbing the tree. What ever it was it hanging high up on a branch. Seeing nothing else to do (besides going back to the room Jiraiya rented and do nothing until said person comeback with a bunch of wounds and what not) he decided to investigate it. He placed the backpack on, to make sure he wouldn't forget it. He climb up without the help of chakra. He grabbed branches to get up there. When he got to the branch it was on he carefully walked on the branch to the end. He thought about using chakra but he figured that this would probably be a good exercise. Once he reached he slowly crouched, careful to keep his balance and not fall off. He picked up he red thing and then he glared at it...It was a bright red pantie...thong...lace?...WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT! First a bra was stuck on a root, a white pantie with a bunny as decoration was wedge between the tree and the ground and it came out with out a stain, perfectly clean...maybe, and now a red pantie stuck on a tree branch...what the hell was up with this? Naruto stopped glaring at the thing a she shoved it in his pocket and turned around to the tree to climb down. But unfortunately his foot slipped and fell down hard on the three branch meaning his "Kiwi's" were...

"O-o-ouch" Naruto wheezed out in a slightly high-pitched but squeaky voice as he began to slowly slid he body to the left thanks to gravity he tightened his legs around the branch so he wouldn't fall off. He looked up...err...down and then he spotted it. It was slightly noticeable but not really. He found foot prints on the grass...and they weren't his! He could slightly tell that it went around the tree.

"What the hell," Naruto said slightly in pain before he let out a "huh?" as he felt himself slowly slipping down as something wet hit his nose. He looked down...err...up to see that the branch his legs wrapped around was slightly wet and barely visible, yet it was still noticeable. "How did I miss that?" Then he realized that his legs were slipping because of the liquid, his orange pants were not like jeans or anything,it was like plastic-silk or something he didn't remember, all he knew was that he could wipe water of it and it would be dryer than most clothes. So thanks to his weight, his position and the pants and water he was slipping. "You've got to be kidding me, dattebaYOOOOOO!*THUMP*UGFF!" he yelled as he fell down and hit the ground.

"OWWW that really hurt, dattebayo..." Naruto struggled out. He sighed, he knew he shouldn't get up so fast after fall, it wasn't that high but damn did it hurt. Naruto slowly got up as his body began to ache. He dusted himself and then began to follow the trail. I t followed right to the spot where he found the white pantie. "Great..." Naruto said sarcastically "another dead end" he said as he just punch the tree in frustration. Then heard a click. "Huh?" he said as he retracted his fist to see that the area of the tree he punched was now a square piece that was pushed inside of the tree. Then heard metallic sounds like a lock unlocking.

Naruto jumped back and pulled a Kunai as he heard the door creak open and no one came out. from what Naruto could see; the inside was completely metallic and it had a metallic ladder connected to the wall heading down. He stayed still and stiff for a minute or two just encase someone was hiding inside. He slowly approached the inside cautiously, he looked inside, no one in sight. He looked up and it seemed that the metal ended six-seven inches above his height. He looked down and at some point it got dark to the point where he couldn't see the bottom. "This tree is fake?" he asked himself. He looked at the door. It was metallic like the inside, but that metal was two-tree inches thick, the rest looked wooden. He scrapped it with is Kunai and chewed a bit, and found that it was real wood. He looked at the closest branch and picked a leaf off it, he ripped it and found that it was a real leaf.

"Not fake?" Naruto said out loud. Naruto wasn't smart by any means but even he knew that a tree needed more than just leaves and roots, it also needs its insides just like a human does; yet this tree has it's insides gone and it's still alive. He walked back to the entrance of the tree and looked through his backpack. "Where's as Rock when you need one?" Naruto grumbled as he looked for something that could work as a rock to drop in. He wanted to see how deep down this entrance went, sure a kunai or a shuriken could work, but he rather not waste any weapons. Then it came down to two choices, his toad wallet or his book. Sure he could throw in his book cause he was done reading it; but he didn't want to do that to a good book!...He also didn't want to lose his money. He let a breath of air out his nose as he pressed his head against the book. He put the money away and wrapped the book with ninja wire so it would open during its fall. He put the book over the aperture and said "sorry" before he let go of the book. He counted up to nineteen seconds before he heard the book hit the ground. So it was deep. Naruto debated wether or not if he should go down and investigate, but in end he wanted a his book back.

He climbed in and closed the door/hatch so that no one would, hopefully, notice that he was intruding. As he descended he grumbled again "I ate all those carrot s for nothing...Pervy-sage said eating them would let you see in the dark or something...So why isn't it working!" Naruto silently yelled as he thought of many things that could be on the bottom, the way down wasn't really any cooler than it was outside but the air had sharp ice-cold dryness to it. As he reached the bottom he immediately looked for his book, once he found it he put it away. Then he began searching the walls for something. He found it, a latch which meant a door. He quickly drew his kunai and braced himself.

Whatever was on the other side could be anything. But there was one thing Naruto was sure of...this was an underground base and only one person that he knew of would and could create an underground base...Orochimaru! "I'm coming for ya, Sasuke" Naruto whispered.

He gave it the count of three before opened the door and ran in and braced himself for any form of attack from any direction...but nothing happened. He didn't find a secret base...instead he found an underground forest.

"OK now this is not Natural" Naruto said as he kept moving forward as his senses were working overtime. He didn't know what to call this place, beneath the ground was all dirt aswell as the walls but the ceiling was metallic with bright lights. How the hell was that possible! He didn't see any electric post while he was on the surface! Naruto didn't drop his guard for one second, he may have gaped like a fish but that was about it. He trudged onward, determined to find a something besides trees, bushes, ands shrubs.

"This place is huge!" Naruto whispered to himself "But what should I look for now?" No evil guy's evil lair or hidden under ground base, just a forest. No animals, Some bugs, and really humid atmosphere. Naruto kept walking forward until he heard it. The sound of falling water, a waterfall, surely wherever there was water in an underground forest there had to be humans right? Or at least that's what Naruto thought. He started sprinting in the direction of the noise, cutting any branches that got in his way. He kept running and slashing and jumping and ducking as he got closer and closer to the source.

At last! As he got closer he could see water! All that was left in his way was just a couple of tree branches. Once he was onto the water, his eyes widen as he body began to stop moving, the water was once inch above ankles. The floor underneath him was not natural, it was a mass of tiles arranged beautifully, it seemed to be in a pattern, like maybe if he got on a high enough ground he could see mosaic drawing. Once he stopped moving, he let the kunai fall of his hand. In front of him was the magnificent sight of a miniature waterfall, by the looks of it, the water fell gently, a little rainbow formed in the mist of water that went airborne. The sound of the water combined with cool mist plashing his face it sent a certain soothing chill. But it was not this sight that had him dazed...it was what was under the waterfall.

It was girl, she was an arm's length away, her body was facing away, her slender figure glistening under the artificial lights, she had dark creamy skin and mint green hair that cascaded slightly passed her neck, and she also seemed to be taller than Naruto. From the looks of things she was taking a somewhat natural shower and by the looks of it she was scrubbing her hair at the moment Naruto intruded, there was still some soap left in her hair but it was quickly washed away by the waterfall. She turned her head slowly as she also twisted her body to left, her left arm coming down slightly but still touching her head,If it wasn't for her arm Naruto would have been able to see her breast, the last remaining soap was washed away by the ever so present torrent of falling water. And now she was looking at Naruto. She stared deep into his eyes with hers, her eyes were colored in a unique shade of orange, but there was something else, he couldn't see her pupil (that black dot in the center of the eye) it was just orange, he could stare at them all day just to try and find it. Her mouth was kinda open (lip wise) and he could see a little portion of her teeth, and her eyes, he couldn't tell, but he could feel her eyes glued to his, it was like they could both stand there for a long time, just admiring each others eyes...

* * *

"Wow, so that's how you met" Kakashi stated, as he stared at his student.

Naruto smiled, as he raised his head, it seemed like he savored the memory "yeah. Hey kakashi sensei, remember pervy-sage definition about love on first sight?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto looked at him right in the eye and smiled. Kakashi's eye widen as he said "oh wow, really!" His student has actually found something so rare and valuable, that ran through Kakashi's mind, his student, lil' immature Naruto, found true love.

"Yep..." Naruto said as he let the p pop, "...I still think it's load of bullshit."

"HUH!" Kakashi said loudly in confusion as he stared intently at his smiling student.

* * *

What Naruto didn't notice was that Fu had her other arm away from her head and cocked back. And the way she looked at him was the same way anyone would look at a fly that they really wanted swat, so she just remained eye contact so that he wouldn't do anything that could harm her and then...WAM! In flash she turned her body sending a punch straight to Naruto's face, the force of the punch actually sent him stumbling backwards before he fell flat on his back. Blood seeped out from his nose as he felt his pained nose began to swell.

* * *

"Oh" Kakashi said bored tone "you guys didn't take off on right foot, I take it?"

Naruto let out an amused breath of air out of his nose as he shook head while he still smiled "Nope, we had a little misunderstanding, that's all, nothing serious."

"I see, so what happened next?"

"Oh! You see, her punch hurt like hell but it didn't knock me out so I tried to get back up but she didn't give me time. She quickly pounced on me, mounted on top of my waist and started punching me across the face, left to right, a punch to the left a punch to right, she followed the same pattern for two and a half minutes until I finally passed out" Naruto said as he continued smile.

Kakashi, let a large sweat drop as his opened eye twitch "Naruto...what the hell is your definition of "nothing serious"? That girl sounded like she was out for blood!"

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he began to argue "that's was only in the beginning! After we got to know each other better things changed, dattebayo!"

"Really?" Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone.

"HMM!" Naruto said loudly "When we together my heart would pump fast! Then it...I donno...swelled I think. And my stomach it felt really weird, like there were bugs crawling around, and then my ears, man it was weird."

"Your ears?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah they picked up the sounds of drums playing even though wasn't any for miles. They would go: BaDum. BaDum. BaDum. BaDum. And then when she leans on me, or when she holds my hand tighter and looks at me with a smile, my heart would pump faster and the drums would beat faster like: BaDum, BaDum, BaDum, BaDum, BaDum. And when her faces get closer to mine just before we kiss, all I hear are drums beating really fast like: BaDum-BaDum-BaDum-BaDum-BaDum-BaDum-BaDum!"

"OK Naruto, I get it" Kakashi said as he chuckled at his student's explanation. Then beneath his mask he gave him a sad smile. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

"More than you can imagine, sensei" Naruto said as he molded his face into sad smile. "If I had to make a choice of either: being with Fu, never to eat ramen again, or to eat ramen, never to be with Fu ever again, I would pick Fu in a heart beat. "

"That much huh?...But she really sounds like a handful."

Naruto snickered "she kinda was. If there three things you have to know about Fu is..." he brough this right hand up and bright up his index finger "one: She doesn't exactly take shit from anyone." He brought up his middle finger "two: she isn't anywhere near weak, so don't piss her off." And then he brought up his ring finger "and lastly, three: she's overly protective about her little sister, so don't mess with her."

"I see...WAIT! She has a little sister?"

"Yep she has a little sister" Naruto smiled "She's Fu's pride and joy. If she so much gets a a little scratch she goes overboard with medications and lectures."

"She sounds like an over protective mother" Kakahsi stated bluntly.

Naruto chuckled "She sure can be. One things for sure, if there anything in the world that she could love more than me, its her. There's a sad story behind that actually.

"I, imagined as much" Kakashi said. "Is there anything she could love more than her?"

"Anything more than her...mmm, pretty much nothing else" Naruto shrugged.

Kakashi let his eyes droop as he let more sweat drop. "What about you?"

"Kakashi sensei, me and her sister are two completly different things."

Kakashi just stared at him for a moment before he let it drop. Naruto would never change. "So what happened after you woke up."

Naruto waited a moment before he paled, obviously he did not like this memory "well..." Naruto began but he seemed a little hesitant "like I said earlier...we had a little misunderstanding, and so she..."

* * *

Nice spot to stop, right? Yeah I know, little sister! Who would have thought right? Oh did you guys hear? I think Fu and Yagura migth be in the newest movie and she's girl, it's a hooray for everybody! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Or so says Naruto wiki about her, I'm actually interested in seeing who exactly menma is, he is dark naruto from the alternative universe, cool huh? Anyway REVIEW! And again if anybody knows of any good betareaders who don't take at least two days to give a yes or no let me know cause it will be really apreaciated. KAY WELL LATER!


	3. You Need Help

Sorry for being late with this and A Little Lie. Truth is, I'm lazy, and I got a lot of ideas for where A Little Lie is going, I can't really decide which ones to put in and which ones to take out. I'm working on a battle scene (Spoiler) and I already narrowed a few ideas that will be in the next following chapters, make sure you pay attention to details. I'm not giving Naruto some cliche bloodline thing, not in the way most people do anyway. I'm putting stuff that I(me, no one else, just me) have not seen in any Naruto Fanfic story so far. OH YEAH, does anyone know any good beta readers? The last guy who was beta reading my stuff has his plate full with college and all that, and I REALLY don't want to bother him. So any recommendations would be nice. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Naruto's head started hurting...it was like...it hurt but not really. Whats that called again?...an ache? Suddenly his head started hurting more...Head ache? Damn it hurt just to think! Why couldn't he move? Was his body numb? No he can still feel it...them...ARRG IT HURTS DAMN IT! Now his face started to ache and he felt a bit of heat emanating from his cheeks.

Naruto's eyebrows twitched. He didn't feel like opening his eyes. He moved a little a bit, it wasn't that he couldn't move, it was more like he was being...held-restrained-wait! He can't move so he really couldn't move. Stupid brain.

He could tell his feet were touching the ground, he moved it bit...the floor was a bit rocky but mostly dusty...did pervy-sage tie him to a tree again?

"dam ya pervy-fage " he heard himself say, his mind was up and running and his body was still catching up.

"Oh fre's afuake" he heard, he was still disoriented, he started to move his body but found that he could move his head freely. He forced his eyes to open no matter how painful the blinding light was when it met him.

"let meh hasle tis" he heard another voice.

"Weh do ants he's grood as dread" said a third.

He groaned as he moved his head. For some reason Naruto feel's lighter and some how naked...did pervy-sage take away my headband? He moved his feet. And his sandals?...He opened his eyes once more and the light was still blinding and the voices were still continuing. He could make out three shadowy figures he blinked a couple of times as he began to understand them better.

"Oh mraybe he's still sleepy?"

"Well then, lets give him a wake up call" said the second voice. Naruto Blinked as he headache went away and his vision cleared up. And then suddenly-

**SMACK!**

"OW! What the hell!" Naruto yelled out of reflex as his world was snapped back into place. He thoughts started to gather and he remembered what happen! Pervy-sage, book, bra heat in the ground, panties and fake but real tree and the girl under the water fall! He tried to rub his cheeks but felt restrained again he slowly moved his head down and let out a "GAH!", yep he was tied to a tree oh and guess what he was also-

"Awake yet?" A feminine voice with a some what boyish appeal to it. Naruto looked up see three girls. The one on the left was in a pink towel robe with flower decorations on it, she had tanned skin and some how her hair matched her skin, her hair was long and it extended a bit passed her back and she also had a flower clip on her hair; she had her hand to her hips and looked at him with curiosity. The girl on the right was wearing a white towel robe, had really tanned skin and really curly and yellowish hair, I mean was straight out yellow, it wasn't like blond or dirty blond...or banana yellow...but itwas yellow...crap headache! Anyway! Her hair was yellowish, curly and it slightly past her upper back and for some reason she had a white mask covering her mouth, it was like one of those cloth mask doctors use(not the one that's in the shape that covers your nose) she had her arms folded and just stared at him with a semi blank but semi annoyed expression; maybe she thinks he's just a simple annoyance. And then there was the last girl...it was the girl who was under the water fall. She was wearing a turquoise towel robe, she still had te same features but... She looked like she wanted to kill him. Her glare was one thing but damn he could actually her teeth grinding against each other and her fist clenching, he also heard bubbling sounds...CRAP COULD THAT BE HER BLOOD BOILING!

"eh..." Naruto let out as he blushed and faced his head away. Though for some reason; fear did not outweigh the embarrassment Naruto was feeling at the moment. Suddenly, he felt a good deal of pain in his abdomen. Maybe fear _should_ have out weighed his embarrassment. A "good deal of pain" is probably an understatement; Naruto couldn't help but let out an "Ump" sound as wads of spit was forced out along with air and now he was trying to suck in air. The mint headed girl had punched him in the abdomen. She grabbed his face with hard grip that would put boa to shame and forced him to face her.

Her face was just...damn...even Sakura couldn't pull something like that off. Thanks the artificial lighting not being strong at the moment, combined with her creamy caramel skin and her hair blocking the light, it really created a dark umbra on her face to the point where all you could see was her eyes...damn those eye...some how her orange eyes looked a bit red and it was seriously making his heart beat...and not in the good way.

"Oi" she said in very feminine but...dark, boyish, murder-ish demeanor that sent a chill running down Naruto's spine. "You were just thinking about that little show you stole from me, weren't you?" Naruto could feel her hand tremble...CRAP SHE REALLY IS PISSED!

"But, Fu, wouldn't it be natural?" said the girl with the flower towel robe. "I mean he his a hot blooded male so it's only natural for him to think about that stuff, right?" she also had a some what boyish appeal to the voice but it was still very girly.

The girl addressed as Fu slowly turn her head and said "Kiyoyo...YOU JUST SAID MY NAME OUT LOUD YOU IDIOT!" Fu yelled at the girl named Kiyoyo.

"Oh! Did I?" kiyoyo said in one of those innocent but curious faces. But then she covered her mouth to and started snickering.

"You bitch! You meant to do it!"

Kiyoyo tried her hardest not to laugh "what ever-pfff-could you mean-haha?"

"Arg..."Fu began to growls as her body shook with rage.

"You two are really immature" said the the third girl in a professional but monotone voice, actually, it gave a Naruto and an ideas as to how (if ever possible) Kakashi's daughter would be like behavior wise. "I mean, after we extract information from were just going to kill him anyway, right?" Yep, no doubt about it.

* * *

Kakashi just stared at Naruto. "You seriously think any child of mine would be like that? And to top it off, that I would be like that?" Naruto just nodded, Kakashi just closed his eyes and sighed before he gazed at his student "do I really give that impression?" Naruto nodded again, Kakashi sighed again "I guess it can't be helped...So I imagine that you didn't take it that well?"

Naruto sweated a little bit "Well...I guess you could say that..."

* * *

"WHAT THE! THE HELL! THAT'S CRUEL! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! I MEAN REALLY I DIDN'T ACTUALLY DO ANYTHING! AND THE WHOLE WALKING IN DURING THE SHOWER THING WAS JUST AN ACCIDENT!"

All three girls looked at him wondering how the hell he got all of that out so quickly. Then both Fu and Kiyoyo faced the third girl and said "THANKS A LOT TOMOKO!"

"Now you revealed my name" she said with an annoyed but no really tone "real mature."

"We could have gotten him to corporate with us! Now were going to have a hard time!"

"Yeah and I was hopping to get him to say stuff like: "Oh Kiyoyo your a goddess" or "Kiyoyo-hime~ would you like to go on a date with me?" or maybe "Oh kiyo-tan you look so beautiful today! No better than beautiful, you better than the morning sunrise!" and what not!"

"Pff, yeah right, no way in hell" they heard Naruto say.

"Eh why not?" Kiyoyo asked with desperation as she got close to his face "aren't I pretty?" In truth she was pretty, hot actually! But not Naruto's type.

"Nope, not even close" he said bluntly and she tool she great offence to that. Streams of tears started shooting of hers...literally!"Jeez and I thought pervy-sage was dramatic" Naruto muttered to himself.

* * *

"Well" Kakahi began "I can guess what kinda happened after that" he said "But I hope you understand that you can't just say some thing like that to a girl."

"_TRUST_ me Kakai-sensei. I learned my lesson."

* * *

So Kiyoyo kept crying as she rushed to Fu's said and said "WAHHH! FU HE WAS MEAN TO ME-E-E-E! HE called me Ugly!" she cried out "PLEASE KILL HIM!"

"Crap this can't be good!" He thought out loud in panic with a look of horror.

Fu turned her head from Kiyoyo and gave a sneer at Naruto and said "My pleasure" as she cracked her knuckles and not all at once, but one at a time.

Naruto swallowed a lump in throat, damn could she get anymore blood thirsty. _"CRAP, NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!"_

"Fu stop it, we still have to figure out how and why he is here" said Tomoko.

_"Phew, saved"_ he thought he sighed in relief.

"Then can I kill him?"

"Yep" Tomoko said bluntly.

_"Well at least I'm safe for short while"_ he thought as he let out a depressed sigh. "Hey can you guys at least answer me one thing?"

"WE DON'T NEED TO ANSWER YOU ANYTHING!" Yelled Fu, yeah...something tells Naruto he won't be leaving with out a few bruises.

"Sure, why not" said Tomoko as she shrugged, if he had a chance of leaving in one piece...she was it.

* * *

"WOW" said Kakashi. "Naruto" he said.

"Yes Kakai-sensei?"

"When we got back I am going to tie you up and torture you"

"HUH? Wha...WHY?"

"Naruto...they did the good girl bad girl routine on you...and you fell for it big time."

"Sensei...that's how they are...That's how they really are on a daily basis."

"hmm" hummed his sensei. "Then they sound like a evil bunch" he said "Naruto what happened next?"

"Ah well" he said a he turned his head and scratched the back of it as he blushed. "That's when I asked them..."

* * *

Naruto was a bit red, both in anger and embarrassment "OK, can you tell me why the hell...AM I TIED UP WITHOUT MY CLOTHES ON!"

Yep...he was tied up with out any clothes on...yes he did have underwear on but that was it...who's to say they didn't do what they wanted with is body when he was knocked out cold...wait a minute...was there writing all over his face?

"Oh shut up, you have your underwear on, don't you?"

"Yeah but that's not the point I mean, is there writing on me!?"

"Unfortunately no" Fu said with a disappointed voice.

"Yeah but you guys could've-"

"Peeked?" Tomoko finished before she let a "hmmp" and said in proud and superior like voice "as if we would stoop to such vulgar actions."

"I did" Kiyoyo said with her closed and a smile on her face with a raised hand. "Huh" she said as the others stared at her with blank expressions.

"Why?" Fu asked she slightly shook her head.

"Ah well, you know...aren't you guys curious as to how it actually looks like?"

"No" both of them said with a slightly angry voice and blank expressions. Then the noticed Naruto looking at the ground blushing.

"Whats wrong with you?" Fu asked as she put her hands on her hips and lean forward into his face.

"S-s-s-she" he stuttered "saw me..." Fu just narrowed her and kneed him right in the abdomen. A smile formed on her lips as he made a short cry pain and began gasping for air. "Pervert" she said as she kneed him again.

"Fu stop it, we need him conscious" Tomoko.

"Come on he take a few punches" she argued as she put an arm around the huffing boys head and the she pushed him making another spit wad come out "see?"

"No."

"Um...I don't think we'll get anything out of him" Kiyoyo said. Both girls turned their head to see her. Kiyoyo knew what they were going to ask so she skipped the question and went straight for the answer. "Because he's short on both departments; hehe" she laughed with a hand her mouth.

Both girls just sweat drop and gave her a dead look and said "Irrelevant/Stupid but true."

_"Great"_ ran through Naruto's head, now their making fun of his height and his...what both departments? If his height is one then...whats the other one?

"HEY! My reason makes sense! If he's short than he has to prove himself right? So then wouldn't it mean that he's more durable?" Fu and Tomoko looked at each other and looked back at her and said "irrelevant/who cares" with blank looks on their faces.

"Hey, question" all girls looked at Naruto "if my height is one department...then whats the other?"

They all looked at him, probably thinking he was trying to get some amusement from them saying "it". So they glared at him to discourage him of such thoughts. Then they stared at his blue eyes, and they realized he was serious.

"Uh" began Kiyoyo "you really don't know?"

"Would I be asking if I did?" He asked, sweat trickled down his neck when all got together in a huddled formation. "Now what?" he asked himself.

"OK" said Fu in harsh whisper "he's either very stupid or very innocent. Personally, I think it's the first option."

"Oh come on Fu" Kiyoyo said "Can't a guy be innocent?" She asked with a little glitter in her eyes.

"No!" Said Fu in another harsh whisper "all men a wolves ready to devour you on sight!"

"But why would men eat me?...No wait I'm good treat! I Probably look delicious! I think I turn men into cannibals!" Naruto heard that and he seriously thought that Tomoko was the most normal girl in the world by a long shot.

"Kiyoyo you idiot! Its just a nice way of saying that men will rape you, not literally eat you!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT GET RAPED!" she yelled out to the sky.

"What the hell, dattebayo?" said Naruto as he stared at the girls with more sweat trickling down. He heard Fu let out an Arg and picked up a rock threw at him.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" she yelled.

"OW! Hey that almost hit my eye!" The rock hit head but it was closer to his eyebrow than it was to his eye. Damn is that going to be swollen later.

"Both of you stop it. Your making your selves look weak in front of your enemy." All three girls turned to look at Naruto who stared back at them. "What?" he asked before all three of them went back to whispering. These girls are really weird, probably ran through his thoughts. "Besides, who says he can't be both."

"But then we would be underestimating our enemy" Fu said in an aggressive whisper. "I say we punch him until he becomes our slave" she said with a smirk. "I second that" said Kiyoyo.

"That's not exactly possible at the moment since none of us knows genjutsu or have any drugs." Both girls looked at her. Tomoko explained herself to their level. "We make pain go away, he begs, we give, then he becomes our slave" both girls went like "ohhhhhh."

"I still want to punch him though."

"Well are you guys going to tell me or not!?" Naruto yelled as he wiggled his body.

"Not it" said both Tomoko and Fu.

"WAAH! You guys are so mean!" Kiyoyo yelled.

"Well?" Naruto asked one more time.

"Well uh" she said with a blush as she looked at the ground, "well...its your uh..."

"My..."

"Your member."

"...What member?" He suddenly snapped at his head at Fu snickered.

"You know your "little friend" there."

Naruto blinked "um I don't have little friend here" he heard Fu snicker again. He narrowed his eyes, somehow he knew he was looking like an idiot. And some how he could have sworn he saw a smile on Tomoko's mask.

"You know you your little peacock."

"Ah...I don't have a little peacock" Now Fu chuckled. Naruto made a little growl.

"Um well... You know...your thingy."

Come on we all saw this one coming "what thingy?"

"BUAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto clenched his teeth and and scowled before he faced Fu and said "WHATS SO DAMN FUNNY!"

Fu stopped laughing and looked at him. Naruto stared back intently before a rock connected with his forehead "OW! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Well lets see" Kiyoyo said as she looked up and scratch her cheek, probably oblivious to what just happened. "Uh...its your kunai in your underwear" she said.

"I don't have a Kunai in my underwear!" he yelled Fu just kept laughing.

"Jeez this boy really is stupid" Kiyoyo said as she scratched her head.

"I know, right" said Fu as she kept laughing "hahahahahaha!"

"ARRG! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!"

Tomoko sighed "why am I the only responsible and sensible girl here? The other department is your dick, the piece of meat you use to pee."

"Oh" Naruto said as he calmed down..."wait, why does the size matter?"

All the girls just looked at him "wow he really is innocent" Kiyoyo said as she looked at him with surprise in her eyes as Fu just nodded. It wasn't that she was agreeing with Kiyoyo, she was just thinking about the best way to hurt Naruto.

"Well, girls prefer guys with big dicks."

"Oh...wait why?"

"Huh?"

"Who do girls prefer guys with big dicks?"

"Well you know" said Tomoko as she kept her cool. "The way baby are made and stuff" Kiyoyo and Fu just looked at her with dead panned looks and said "wow" in a sarcastic tones.

"huh...so does that mean that you like big dicks?"

"That question is irrelevant given your current situation" despite the coolness in her voice and stance, he could see some redness in her cheeks.

"So that's a yes-wait...what do dicks and the baby tree have to do with anything" he asked with an honest expression, then all of sudden the three girl found themselves close to his face with blank expression "The hell!" Naruto yelled. "A little space will ya, dattebayo!" Then Fu slapped him again "OW!"

"Your the prisoner, so you do what we say, idiot!"

"By the way" said Kiyoyo with her eyes still wide as ever. "What's a baby tree?"

"huh" Naruto said as he ignored the swelling handprint on his face "Well you, know a baby tree. When two people who really love each other go to a certain tree and then they making noises like "Oh yeah-yeah like that! Oh yeah harder! Oh god! I'm going-I'm going to- No hold it in. Ahhhhhhh!" Then in a couple of months they have a baby. I don't really know how it works but...I think they have to hug the tree so that the tree can give the girl a special chakra that creates the baby" all three girls just stared at him with blank expressions.

"Who the hell told you that shit?" Fu asked.

"No one, I just figured it out on my own."

They all stared at him "yep, innocent and stupid" Kiyoyo said.

"That's not how baby are made" Tomoko said.

"Their not? Then how are they made?" Naruto asked as two fist connected with the sides of his head he yelped in pain as the fists started being kneaded in "OW-OW-OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"Oi" said Fu as she continued with her attack "we're interrogating you, not the other way around you idiot" then she stopped.

"Yeah" said Kiyoyo from the said "besides didn't your parents ever to tell you about the bird and the bee's?"

"Uh...no."

"Wow, then you must have some shitty parents hahaha" said Kiyoyo. Naruto just lowered his head. Parents...

"Oh come on, did you really get upset because she made fun of your parents?" Fu asked "weak."

"Oh come on, they haven't told a ninja boy yet then they are bad parents right?"

"Shut up" Naruto said in a whisper that was barely heard.

"What?"

"Shut up" he said louder.

"Huh? Why should I? Your the one wit the crappy parents?" Kiyoyo said as she got in front of him face to fice while the other girls just stayed back with arms folded.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled before he headbutted the girl.

"OW!"

"I told you to shut up" he said as he scowled and looked the other.

Tomoko just stared at him before she said "You...you don't have any parents...do you?"

"Huh" the other two girls let out.

Naruto and Kept staring to the side and said "no...I don't have any parents..."

"You don't have any parents?" Kiyoyo asked "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"-Just shut up" Naruto said as he sighed.

"Tch...baby, your the one being interrogated so you shut up" Fu said as she stepped up and cracked her knuckles.

"So what?" he said "your never going to get anything out of me and even if you do, it won't be anything useful" he said in a determined voice and fury set of eyes. Kiyoyo and Tomoko looked at him with awe. Fu even looked at him with her mouth open "So go ahead give me everything you got!"

Fu continued to stare at him. Given his situation, this was the bravest thing he could have done...and dumbest. Fu expression quickly molded to a sadistic smirk and said "I was hoping you would say that!" She punched him in the gut with her right fist then left and then she did an uppercut! Naruto let out a cry of pain a blood began to seep though his nose. "OW! OH! UPMFFF! UGH!"

Kicks, knees, elbows, and heal drops were added.

And so continued the so called "Interrogation".

* * *

"Naruto there's no point trying to convince me" Kakashi said "Fu keeps sounding more and more like a bloodthirsty girl from hell."

"HEY! I TOLD YOU ALREADY DIDN'T I!?" Naruto yelled, "we just got off on the wrong foot is all" he pouted.

"Put it whatever way you like, but she seems sounds like she could be Anko's little clone."

"Anko" Naruto asked "that crazy snake lady during the chunin exams and the mission to the land of ocean?"

"Ah...yeah, she is also part of the interrogation department, she is one sadistic woman that's for su-" Kakashi would have finished and continue to say stuff that would piss a one Mitarashi Anko off. But Naruto cut him off.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He yelled as Kakashi let out a frighten "h-huh?"

"How dare you compare my sweet and innocent Fu to such vile and evil woman like that crazy snake lady!"

"Sweet and innocent?" Kakashi asked, still a bit shocked from his student's out burst "Naruto that girls sounds like she's out for blood, yours in particular, and by the way; how long did she "torture" you?"

"I told you it's not like that!" Naruto yelled. He gabbed his head "We just got off on the wrong foot is all!"

"Naruto...how long" Kakashi asked in more serious voice.

Naruto pouted while making one of those cheeky faces and said "about an ten-twenty minutes..."

* * *

Fu huffed and gruff, it's been TWO HOURS! She used the blonde boy as her personal punching bag and he still didn't break! TWO FREAKING HOURS! How the hell is this brat doing it!

Naruto was still tied up only, his eye were swollen, he was bleeding from his nose and mouth, his whole body felt like chopped liver, and he had a lot of bumps and bruises.

"Com 'n tha' t'all ya got?" Naruto said in slurped voice, damn was he beat...LITERALLY! How the hell can a girl have that much strength and stamina? Both Ino and Sakura combined don't barely equal half of what Fu's got.

"Oi Fu quit it" Kiyoyo said, now in a bathing suit with pink flowers as decorations. Turns out that the bubbling sound was from a hot spring bath that had soap in bubbling, well looked like a natural hot spring bath with soap added but it was artificial, he over heard Kiyoyo talking about it.

"I already got bored from watching you beat him to death and he still didn't say anything besides how he loves ramen so much."

"I concur with Kiyoyo on this one" Tomoko said as she was artificially sunbathing and she had a plain white bra and panties that matched her mask which she was wearing...so she not the most normal girl in the world but compared to the other two in this underground forest thingy...completely normal!

"Nah he'll give in soon" Fu said a she threw more punches. She was dressed in blue mint colored bathing suit. That's when Naruto noticed it.

"Hey I jus' notice some thin', something..." Naruto said now a bit dizzy and a little woozy.

"Oh yeah" said Fu as she jumped back and forth with her fist raised up. Yep! Using him as a punching bag, no doubt that she was just bent on making him pay. "You-your-your really..."

"I'm really..."

"flat...you have a really a flat-" next thing he knew a another fist found itself embedded in his face.

"Perverted asshole" Fu gritted through her teeth. She was pissed before but now she was beyond pissed. OHHHHH... Naruto's in for a world of hurt.

"Fu stop it, this is getting us no where" Tomoko said as she walked forward to Naruto "Look, just tell us who you are."

"Who I am?" Naruto paused at this before he said with renewed energy "I'm the future Hokage, believe it, dattebayo!"

"Great an idiot who thinks he can rise to greatness" Fu said with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh yeah!? I bet I'm a better ninja than you are!" A foot found itself implanted in Naruto's abdomen.

A sucking could be heard "Man where does he find the energy" Kiyoyo asked, she was sucking water from a cup with a straw and had bored look on her face.

"Don't be amazed kiyoyo, it's just stupidity in the form of bravery" Fu said as she twisted her foot in his skin causing him to grit his teeth in pain. "Besides he's the one tied to the tree. GOT THAT YOU IDIOT!" She yelled as she push her foot in deeper.

"OW" and that's when it hit Naruto, literally, Fu kicked him in the head.

"Oh yeah, well then ninja girls, what village are you from?"

"Taki, the most refreshing village in the world" Kiyoyo said. Both girls looked at her with angry looks. "What?"

"Kiyi-chan" Fu said in a soft kind voice.

"Yes~" Kiyoyo said taking the bait.

"YOU IDIOT! HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT VILLAGE WE WERE FROM!"

"It was our advantage" Tomoko said.

"Hmm" Naruto said as he looked at them "I don't recognise you guys."

"Of course not, you idiot" Fu said.

"Now that I think about it...Shibuki is the only taki-nin I met in the Village."

"Wait what?" Kiyoyo said.

"Look pal, if you think we're going to fall for that-"

"Fall for what? I still remember the underwater entrance. I'm sure if you take me there I can easily find my way in again."

"Impossible Shibuki only led three people in and one of them was an Uchiha and your no Uchiha."

"Wait a minute, Fu" Tomoko said "Lets see blonde, whiskers birthmarks, stupidly brave...your name wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki would it?" This caused the other girls to just look at Tomoko and said/yelled "What?/WHAT?"

"The one and only" Naruto said as he looked up with bloodied smirk.

"Wow so this guy is the hero" Kiyoyo said as she sucked some more on her drink.

"You got to be kidding me" Fu said with dead faced expression.

"I always wanted to know why there were no ninjas held captive" Naruto said.

"Oh the entire force was having our yearly ninja games outside the village" Kiyoyo said. And then she felt sharp glares on her. "Oh...I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" Fu and Tomoko shook their heads.

Tomoko just shook her head once more "Fu untie him" she ordered

"Uh...No" Fu said. "I am not going to untie a pervert."

"For the last time" Naruto said as he felt his rush energy leave him (adrenaline) "it was an accident."

"An accident, huh? Well, I think I already wrapped my head around that before you woke up."

"OK then how am I a perv?"

"Hmm...are you sure it would be what was in your pants" Fu said.

"Yeah but I'm not the only boy who has it in his pants."

"Wait there are others?" Fu said, with a tinge of fear and slightly red cheeks.

"Well yeah, I mean, I'm not the only guy out there. And we all need to pee" Naruto said, pretty sure that Fu got her answer. Fu's face fell before she palmed herself. She should have been clearer.

"Let me restate that, those pieces of clothing in your pockets."

Naruto was confused for a moment. Last time he checked his pockets only had lint, couple coins, a coupon, maybe a pebble, and-

"Oh" he said "I can explain that" Naruto said.

"Oh" Fu said "please do." She started moving around "Oh please do explain how you have our underwear in your pockets."

That one caught Naruto. "Their yours?" She just nodded. Naruto remind silent for a moment. "Now that I think about it...it make sense. I mean that bra can only fit-"

He was stopped by rock. "OW!"

"Hey Fu, you know you can't blame him. I mean you are flat-" Kiyoyo began.

"DON'T SAY IT!" Fu yelled with angry demeanor and flushed cheeks.

"And besides, he is just a boy, its natural for him to take stuff like that. And look at me, I'm not angry that he took my red undies."

"Those where yours?" Naruto asked. "Yep" said Kiyoyo with a smile. "Then the white one with the bunny must belong to..." Naruto said as he looked at Tomoko.

"Their not mine" Tomoko said as she looked away with slight blushed cheeks.

"Their mine asshole!" Fu yelled as she threw another rock at him.

"OW!" Naruto didn't know how, but he was sure it hurt more than last time. "There's still one thing I don't get. Why were they outside?"

"What are you talking about, they were in my bag" Fu said.

"No, your bra was on the root of that...I don't know what to call that thing up there, tree or a door. Either way it was stuck on the root, the red panties where high on tree branch, and the white panties was wedged in the space between the door and the ground."

"Oooooh..." Kiyoyo said "I thought some stuff fell out the bag."

"And you didn't say anything" Tomoko asked.

"Well I was carrying the bags so...I didn't want to get in trouble."

Tomoko sighed "that's just like you. Now untie him." Fu leered at Tomoko "do it" she said in a solemn voice.

Fu just rolled her eyes and groaned out "fine."

"Finally"

"Hey Fu!" a voice called out.

"Of crap! Quick Kiyoyo, Tomoko stand here...NOW!"

Quickly, all three girls stood in front of Naruto, he was well hidden. But from who...whom?

"FU!" the voice said once more.

Though he was hidden from whoever they wanted to hide him from, he could see through the cracks of their body.

It was a little girl, she looked a lot like Fu.

"I'm going to take a bath!" She said, she seemed to be around Knohamaru's age...and height. "Is the water warm?"

"Yep, it's warm" Fu said. This shocked Naruto, just with a simple change of her tone, it was like she was a different person. She sounded more, sincere, and her looks, though forever burned into his mind as a wicked girl, actually fits her voice quite nicely. He took another look at the girl, She had orange eyes as well only, not as orange as Fu, actually it looks pinkish, and her hair was longer than Fu's, it was braided into a ponytail.

"Just don't jump in, OK" Fu said a little sternly.

"What, why?" she whined "the bath is literally the size of a pull, there's no way I can break my legs jumping in, Fu."

"But you can drown when you jump in and can't get out fast enough, Megumi."

"Oh, alright I'll be careful" she said as she jumped away in ninja speed.

"Great" Fu said as she turned around to untie Naruto. She was back to her usual self. "Now, lets get this done before she's done-" she was cut off by a splash "God damn-it! MEGUMI!" She yelled. No reply. She rubbed her forehead "MEGUMI!"

"...SORRY!" Megumi replied "It couldn't resist."

"Oh, Megumi" she said to herself menacingly "if she does something dangerous that I told her not to do, she better hope she's dead or I'll finish for her off my self."

* * *

"Yeah, she sound's very motherly" Kakashi said.

"Just let me finish already."

* * *

She sighed "I'm getting worked up over nothing."

"Is she your sister?" Fu turned to face Naruto "She looks a lot like you." Naruto chuckled "I actually know a kid and his friends back home who look up to me as a big brother. I don't see why but, for some reason, I want to be one to them and I would do anything to protect them. If your sister is the reason you wanted me dead or out of here, you could have said it. And I would have left." Naruto smiled as he looked at Fu "If you want you can blindfold me while taking me out of here, I don't mi-" A foot was suddenly planted in face his face.

"Idiot..." She said softly "I planned to do that with or without your consent."

Naruto was silent, she changed her tone when talking to him "I see."

"Well I'm not going to carry him out" Fu said in harsh whisper. "And I have to go scare Megumi, she has to be more careful."

* * *

"Fear tactics, that always works." Kakashi said "then what happened."

"WELL..." Naruto began "As Kiyoyo and Tomoko walked me away, I heard Megumi scream, and I guess that scared her pretty good. After that I was released, I went back to the hostel me and pervy-sage were staying in and then..." Naruto trailed off as he paled once more.

"Naruto...what happened."

"I..." he began "I..." He shook his head "I...I received a visit from Fu."

* * *

Naruto walked on to the village. In his direction, literally right in his current coarse was a hostel. The one he was staying in. Putting one foot in front of the other under the cool night sky and her shimmering stars. Naruto was really looking forward to a good night sleep. The hostel was a few yards away but nothing he couldn't handle.

"So this is where you're staying" said a familiar voice. Naruto turned his head around to see who it was who called him out. All he could see was a shadow figure hiding in the forest, from the two orange orbs, he could tell it was Fu.

"Yeah, what about it" Naruto said as he turned his body to face hers.

"I've been following you since you left, and you never noticed." She said as she walked out form the shadows and she seemed to be wearing some sort of PJs. White cozy pants that seem very snugly and a sweater like shirt that had decorations of bunny-rabbit on it. "Not to mention the fact that it's dangerous to lead your enemy to your hideout or whatever, you should always check your back to see if anyone is following you...especially after what we did to you. In a life or death situation, you would have been dead and your teammates would join you" she said professionally.

"Right" Naruto said, he didn't care at the moment. "Do you...want something?" He didn't ask rudely, but no matter what way you put it, the sentence seemed rude enough.

"Yeah" Fu said. Luckily, it was understandable.

He had all the reason in the world not to, he should've ran while he had the chance, all the way to his room.

But she followed him. If she wanted to harm him or to kill, she had MANY chances to do it. But she didn't. He turned around and walked towards her. And when he was about three feet away from her, he asked "What is it?"

She looked at the ground before she looked back at Naruto."Can...can we talk?"

"Sure" he said with a stone and confused look. This was another new tone he had heard from Fu. And like the last one, her whole appearance was different. Fu had a motherly appearance, a dark controlling one, and this one. What Naruto was afraid of was not Fu's punches and kicks, but her mind. Her whole personality changes with each tone in her voice. "Not here" she said. She turned around with an efficient spin of the heel and walked into the deeper part of the woods. Naruto was at a lost.

"Um...do I follow you" Naruto asked.

"YES YOU IDIOT! When a girls walks away you always follow her!"

Naruto began rushing up behind her to catch up "what if it's a hostile konoichi?"

"Then you tie her up!"

"...you do realize that your the-" Naruto began.

"Finish that and I'll make sure you can never have kids" Fu said quickly and darkly. Naruto gulped, he knew she meant it.

They walked through the dark forest for five minutes until they reached a tree that was out in the clearing near the river. The tree was at least ten times taller than either of them and yet they had branches low enough to seat on. A third of the tree's roots was in the river. When she stopped so did he, she turned around on her heels as she looked at the ground. She then sighed before she looked up to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry" she said as she moved to the tree and sat down on a low branch. "About the whole" she said s she moved her finger around hr face.

Naruto sighed as well "it's fine" he walked over and sat on a nearby tree branch that was also low. "You had many reasons to...but was it all really-"

"Yes, it was worth it" she finished. "You still got" she paused before she shook her head a bit and frowned "that little..." she paused again, she didn't want to finish it "sneak peek."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I really didn't mean to do it."

"Yeah I heard you drop that Kunai, here you go by the way" she said as she tossed said item to him. Naruto caught it by the ring.

"It wasn't like that either" Naruto said, he guessed that she assumed that he was going to kill her or something "I found a hatch that led underground and the only guy I know who would do something like an underground base is snake freak. And a friend of mine went with him, so I thought that I had found him and that I might be able to beat some sense into him. I never meant to..." he paused "...see you in..." he paused again "the shower."

"Please don't talk about it!" She said quickly maybe with a hint of embarrassment.

"Right, sorry" he said. He dropped his backpack on the floor, he hadn't checked if anything was missing and he really didn't think anything was. He just slipped it in not really caring if anything would happen.

They were silent for a moment before Fu broke the ice, so to speak "If...if it's not to much to ask. How did your parent's die?"

Naruto shrugged "Same as any other adult back in Konoha thirteen years ago. They were killed by a biju," Fu flinched at the mention of the word, not that Naruto noticed "the nine tailed fox, right on the day I was born."

"Sorry" Fu said.

"Me too" Naruto said "Maybe if I wasn't born that day they might be alive. But I doubt it."

"I see" she said as she stared at the ground "so I guess you hate bijus?"

"Pretty much" Naruto said it without any hesitation, he didn't even let a heartbeat pass before he answered "and I'm sure the feeling is mutual."

Fu was silent for another few seconds before she said "jinchurikis too I bet."

Naruto shrugged, one corner of his lips raised up along and disappeared with the shrug. "Nope." Fu whipped her head to see his face. "I mean it's not their fault their tied up to a biju. It's probably not even the biju's fault, its the people around them. If you have the mean and evil people around you then their characters is bound to rub off on you. But if you have kind and thoughtful people around then I guess its not all that bad either." he chuckled "all you probably need is a small group of good friends" He thought about all of his friends waiting for him back home, how each and every one of them have faith in him. Then he smiled as he thought of of a certain renowned homicidal sociopath. "Actually, one of my friends is a Jinchuriki."

"Oh really" Fu said sarcastically with a hint of sadness "what's her name."

"He" Naruto said "Gaara is a boy and boy was he a psychopath."

"Was?"

"Yeah, if you ever meet him, don't tell him I said this but, he was all like: "I got to kill, kill to prove that I exist, mother wants that blood cause I killed mother" and all that. But after I kicked his ass, he was all good and we became friends."

"Right and what does _he _look like?" Fu said making it more than obvious that she didn't believe Naruto.

"Well, he has red hair, no eye brows, a tattoo of the word love on his forehead and he has a couple of bags under his eyes. He said at one point he doesn't sleep but I think he can nap or something. And...oh he's around my height, more or less."

"I see" Fu said, still not convinced "And he's midget like you and is from same village village."

"No, thank god he wasn't or I'd be dead by now, dattebayo...HEY! I'm not a midget!"

"Funny how you would say that about a friend" Fu said as she ignored Naruto's complaint about his height.

"Well, he can't deny that it's not true." Naruto grumbled "I mean he tried to kill Bushy Brows, a friend of mine, while he was still recuperating. But I'm pretty sure he changed."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He didn't try to kill me last time I saw him."

"Right and that's a big improvement" She said.

"Well you know potatoe-potato. No point in arguing when no one is going to believe you in the end" Naruto said as he smile, then he felt nerdy about it. He actually quoted one of the sad lines from the book he read, **Love Shared In Shadows**. But hey, its not like she would know, right?

"Hey, is that line from the book **Love Shared In Shadows**?" Fu asked bluntly and then she pulled said book from...actually he didn't know where she pulled it out of. "Here ya go by the way" She tossed the book at Naruto to which he caught.

"You took it out of my bag" Naruto asked as he inspected the book for, well, anything.

"I thought it was mine" Fu said "didn't think anyone else would read this book."

"So you also like the book?" Naruto asked almost excitedly.

"Not really" Fu said "I just have a copy of all the books I write."

Naruto nodded before he stopped and slowly turned to look at her "you wrote it?"

"Yep."

"Wow" Naruto said as he turned to look back at the forest "I guess that explains the crappy ending."

"Hey!" Fu yelled "I thought it was sadly romantic!"

"But really, did they have to die?"

"Well no but-" Fu began her explanation but Naruto cut her off.

"No, there you have it, the girl's uncle did not have to kill them both. Maybe one of them to cause the other to go after him for revenge."

"You know I thought of that but then I thought: what would he do after he killed the uncle? Commit suicide? I mean really after you get revenge, what else is there? Can you live even after you got it? Can taking revenge really make everything better? For all we know you could end up as a dead man walking. And no one likes that for an ending."

"And having them killed in the end is _so_ much better" he asked sarcastically.

"Well what do_ you_ know? Have you actually written a book?"

"No" Naruto said with a slight angry look on his face.

"Have you ever published a book?"

"No."

"Have you ever edited or been consulted for a book in progress?"

"Yes."

"Have you-wait did you say yes?"

"Yes, yes I did say, yes. Pervy-sage, the guy who's training me, writes books. God I wish he didn't ask me to edit it or to tell him how it is. He's like: "Naruto, how's this?" and I'd be like: "it's boring as hell" and then we argue about how smart I am. I mean really, how am I dumb when I don't even like the type books he writes!"

Fu just looked at him "you wouldn't happen to know the name of the book would you?"

"He hasn't decided on a name yet, but I can tell you what the name of the series is."

"Oh a series, I guess that's not too bad" Fu said boringly "whats the name."

Naruto sighed as he could only imagine how she was going to react "The **Echi Echi** series" whatever he imagined what happened next, sure as hell wasn't it.

"OH MY GOD! THE ICHA ICHA SERIES!" Fu yelled with enthusiasm and glimmering eyes. "CAN YOU GET ME A COPY OF THE LATEST BOOK!" She asked as she got close to Naruto and in his face.

"What the-? How the hell did you-?" Naruto couldn't even complete his sentences, he had no idea how Fu got so close to him so fast and so quietly. But back to the book. As it turns out, Jiraiya had completed another book for the series a couple of days after their two year training trip began and it wasn't scheduled to be released to the market for at least another two months and you can be sure to know that he had a few copies lying around to somehow buy his way into a girl's heart.

"CAN YOU-CAN YOU-CAN YOU-CAN YOU-CAN YOU!" She asked rapidly and loudly whiled she shook Naruto rather violently. Naruto was stunned, all he did was nod his head and say "yes."

"THANK YOU!" She yelled as she hugged him, damn did it nearly killed, maybe crushed a bone or two. Then she realized what she did "oh sorry I didn't mean to react like that."

"It's fine" Naruto said as he checked his ribs "I just never met a girl who actually liked perverted books before." Naruto shouldn't have said that. Fu was still hugging him and before you knew it, the hands on the arms were around his neck.

"If you tell anyone" she began darkly "I WILL KILL YOU!" Great it was her first tone.

"Got it" he squeaked out.

She let go of him and turned around and started walking. Naruto watched her leave, now that he thought about it, her clothes looked like PJs. Wait a second, her PJ pants have a white fluffy ball on it.

"Where you going?" Naruto asked.

She turned around, he could see her front side now. Her PJ shirt decoration's of a cartoony bunny-rabbit head goes with the tail...bunny panties...fluffy white ball...tail? Did she like bunnies? "Home" she said before she looked down and her hands behind her back "I don't know what else to talk about" she turned her head towards him and said it with that third mysterious tone, looking at him with blush and a smile...Naruto didn't know why but...he got a weird vibe off of shrugged it off, then another question came to mind "What was that place, where I found you?"

Fu smiled brightened "sorry" she said in that bemusing tone "it's my secret" she closed her eyes as she turned around and started walking back. Then she whipped her body around and a ran right back to Naruto. "Oh! Please don't do anything that would reveal..."

"I won't I promise" Naruto said with wide eyes and sweat trickling down his neck. He gave a toothy grin as he said: "your home and taste in panties are safe with me!"

Fu jumped a little as she blushed even more. "P-please don't-" she begged.

"I won't" Naruto said with a short chuckle "goodnight, Fu."

Fu just stared at him before she closed her eyes, moved her hands behind her back and smiled. "Good night, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widen, he couldn't help but stare, Fu kept looking cute. He kept staring; wether it was a trick of the mind or moon light he didn't know but, for some reason, in Fu's place stood Sakura, just standing there and smiling with her emerald eyes closed, hands behind her back. He nearly gasped as he blinked, just as the instant Sakura appeared, was replaced by Fu's blushing smile in another.

She opened her eyes and turned around saying "bye."

Naruto picked up his bag and looked at Fu as she slowly disappeared into the dark distance. Naruto smiled as he turned around and headed towards the hostel.

"Fu" he began out loud, not caring if said girl could hear him or not "you are the strangest girl I have ever met."

* * *

"I didn't know it then" Naruto said, then he smiled "I guess I still don't know today, but I think that's when it happened, that's when I started to fall for her."

"I see" Kakashi said "for a moment there I thought something bad was going to happen to you or something" he looked at the book Naruto brought him and as the author's initials, F.U.. "Hold that thought Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said as he was pail again "it ain't over yet."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked into the hostel.

"Hey kid" he turned his head to the guy who was in charge of the hostel. "What happened to you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto just shook his head and kept walking "too embarrassing to explain."

"What" he said "did you get beat up by a bunch of girls" he chuckled out. Naruto stopped and turned to look at him right in the eye with surprise, the bald man stopped chuckling as he came to a conclusion "Oh...you were."

"Not like that" Naruto said "they were konoichis and it was only one girl who did the beating. They thought I was going to kill them or something so I just stood my ground and took the beating. Hurting girls is not my style" he lied."By the way is he in yet, the old guy?" Naruto asked as he walked up the stairs. The hostel had three floors, Naruto was staying in a room on the second floor with Jiraiya.

"Oh yeah he's in but, I must warn you, he's a bit..."busy" at the moment." He didn't waste anytime making the "busy" stand out.

"How many girls?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"Uh just one" he answered nervously.

"You said that the room came with an emergency medkit, right?"

"Yes I did."

Naruto sighed "good. There's no telling how much pervy-sage got beat up this girl."

Naruto pulled the key out of his bag, he sighed, another night where the pervy-sage is beaten to a pulp. As Naruto got closer he could hear faint voices and a rhythmic banging.

"Great, she's a fighter."

Then he started hearing moans and groans and yells. Yep this was going to be ugly...boy was he right. He put the key in the door and unlocked it. And when he opened it he turned pail, and put his hands up to his mouth, he wanted to throw-up. There is a one in a million chance that Jiraiya could ever, ever, gets lucky with a girl...sadly this was that one in the million.

"Oh yeah" yelled the girl in the room that made the old guy lucky "Harder! Harder!"

* * *

"That was the most horrifying night of my life, dattebayo" Naruto said as he shuddered "the night I learned where babies come from" he shuddered again "the most horrifying night, indeed."

"Oh come on" Kakashi said "it couldn't have been _that _bad."

"Kakashi-sensei...I saw pervy-sage's junk in action, how is that not bad" he asked with a traumatized tone as he grabbed his head.

"Well come on, Naruto. He has to "do it" every once in a while, just like Tsunade-sama and Shizune."

"Kakashi-sensei! I really didn't need that image stuck in my head!"

"Well it's true, and not just them, there's Azuma and Kurenai-"

"Kakashi-sensei, stop!" Naruto begged

"Anko, Gai" Kakashi continued "heck, even Iruka."

"KAKASHI!" Naruto said darkly "I'll have to do is put a pillow over your face and hold it there until you suffocate and you'll be helpless to do anything about it."

Kakashi sensei just stared at him "you wouldn't..." Then he found that naruto already had a pillow on top of his head. "All right I'll stop!" He yelled quickly. He sighed when Naruto threw the pillow away. "But seriously, I thought she did something bad to you."

"Who Fu?" Naruto asked, Kakashi nodded "I wish, it sure as hell would have made me forget about...you know."

"Right" Kakashi said. "So nothing else happened?"

"Hmm" Naruto began as he thought "no that's pretty much it. I mean a week later I went to go deliver the book and I ended up becoming her bitch for an hour. But otherwise, that was pretty much it-"

"Sorry what was that?" Kakahsi said quickly.

"I went to deliver the book a week after that-"

"No, after that."

"pretty much it."

"Before that."

"I was her bitch for an hour?"

"You were her bitch?"

"Oh, you see" Naruto began to explain himself "this time she wasn't taking a shower, this time when I got there, She was tanning."

Kakashi looked at him, expecting something, then he realized he wasn't going to get it. "OK..."

Naruto just smiled "naked, she was tanning naked and, needless to say, I got another good view."

"Nice" Kakashi said "but the whole being her bitch thing?"

Naruto made a face as he slowly shook his head before he said "as it turned out, her friends had left with her sister back to Takigakure and she was left cleaning up the mess they made, but I think she was just waiting for the book. So when she saw me again, she really let herself go. I mean, there was absolutely nothing left to restrain her."

"So...she did what she wanted with you?" Kakashi finished for him. Naruto nodded. "So what did she make you do" Kakashi asked with a new sudden enthusiastic interest.

"Nothing too bad" Naruto said with blank face and a shrug "every time she punched me or kicked me she had me say "Thank you for the yada-yada Fu-sama" and sometimes she would punch me in the face and say "whats my name bitch!" to which I had to respond "Fu-sama." And after an hour she calmed down and apologized for her actions, what else can I say?"

"OK...I think you might need help Naruto."

"Um...Why?"

"You really want me to answer that? Naruto, you fell in love with a girl who has ice in her vain and throws mood swings. For I know, you were being controlled!"

"We just got off on the wrong foot! Fu is a really sweet and worrisome girl! It's just that Fu puts up front or a wall to protect herself is all."

"I still don't buy it Naruto. I just think you need help."


End file.
